To attempt to salvage a group of infants that previously almost always succumb to the ill effects of their lung disease. High frequency jet ventilation (HFJV) using the BLSI Jet Ventilator will be applied in an attempt to lessen baratrauma by delivering less volume at lower pressures yet maintaining satisfactory gas exchange. A secondary purpose is to continue the evaluation of the effectiveness of this prototype ventilator.